Eternity
by blakcshadow
Summary: After Xana made his presence known throughout the world, he was destroyed. But Lyoko was still there. Years later, everyone has access to the Lyoko technology. After the appearance of new monsters and the disappearances of more people, is Xana really gone
1. Articles

I've read a lot of stories about after Xana is destroyed. I'm sure there are some out there, but I have only read ones where they keep Lyoko a secret, rather than tell the world. So, I decided to make one.

Code: Eternity

_June 28, 2008_

_Article from French newspaper:_

Five teens, Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Rhobbia, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Hopper, have led secret lives for the past two years. School children by day, savers of the world by night.

For the past two years, they fought an AI, known to them as "XANA" (Z-Anna). They waged war with it in a virtual world called "Lyoko," which was created by Hopper's late father, Franz. He initially created it as a haven for his daughter and himself to hide from the authorities. To enter it, one was to stand inside a large tube, called a "Scanner," then was scanned and sent to Lyoko. But, something went wrong. The security program, XANA, went out of control and attempted to destroy Hopper and his daughter. To save them, Hopper had to deactivate the supercomputer that housed Lyoko.

More than a decade later, Jeremie Belpois entered the factory. While looking for spare parts, he reactivated the supercomputer, awakening XANA. After checking the other floors, he saw a terminal for the supercomputer. There was only a sleeping girl on the screen. Later, XANA made his presence known. Using a vending machine, he attacked Belpois, which alerted Della Rhobbia, and Ishiyama that something strange was happening. Belpois reluctantly showed them to the supercomputer. After a few minutes, they had stopped XANA's attack. But there were still countless more in the future.

They prevented people from finding out about these attacks with, what they referred to as, a "Return to the Past," which they claim sends them back into time, with only them remembering what happened. It also prevents XANA's attack from happening. They claim to have stopped attacks that were made by four-story tall teddy bears, chemical trains on a collision course, to a top-secret military particle laser satellite. When asked about the existence of such a weapon, every embassy denied knowledge of its existence.

After more than a year, they finally found a way to bring Aelita Hopper to earth. But they could not celebrate so soon, because whenever the supercomputer was deactivated, Aelita's heart would stop. Soon, it became apparent to them that XANA's latest goal was to escape from Lyoko to the internet. Using one of his monsters, he stole a key that was hidden in Aelita's DNA code, releasing him from Lyoko. Her father came to her rescue, although they never saw him. He restored her memories, which were also stolen by XANA.

After it escaped, XANA used a monster to possess Aelita inside of Lyoko. He managed to have her destroy four of Lyoko's five sectors. Eventually, they realized they could not make it on their own. William Dunbar was asked to join the group to help fight XANA. Dunbar got cocky, and was completely taken over by XANA. XANA used Dunbar to destroy the last sector of Lyoko. But not all hope was lost. Even though XANA was no longer tethered to a supercomputer, it was not fully self-sufficient yet. Franz Hopper e-mailed Belpois coded data on how to rebuild Lyoko, and a probable location as to where Dunbar might be.

Using a ship, the Skidbladnir, "Skid" for short, they searched the Internet for traces of XANA, Hopper, or Dunbar. They came across numerous copies of Lyoko created by XANA. Each one represented a supercomputer under the control of XANA. They destroyed each copy, known to them as a "Replika," in an attempt to finally destroy XANA. XANA, sensing his imminent demise, attempted to flush out Hopper by forcing him to show himself to save his daughter. He did, and was nearly destroyed by XANA. However, Stern, Della Rhobbia, and Ishiyama protected him.

Later, Hopper was able to send Belpois data that would allow him to destroy XANA once and for all. Sacrificing himself, Hopper aided Belpois in sending a virus to XANA. Dunbar was later found by Della Rhobbia, Ishiyama and Stern while they searched the internet for him.

Shortly afterwards, they informed the authorities of what had taken place. They searched the location of the supercomputer, but found nothing. Researchers have attempted to move the devices that were found, but were threatened by Miss Hopper with legal action. She allowed them to study it on-site only. Researchers hope to one day copy the technology and advance it so that it may one day be available for everyday use.

_July 30__th__, 2010_

_Clip from American newspaper:_

After two years of research, a breakthrough has been made. A successful copy of the hardware has finished, and is scheduled to be tested in less than a month. If successful, it may be the first step in a long process to create a device that is usable in every home.

_September 26__th__, 2010_

_Clip from American newspaper:_

The test of the copy of Lyoko, code named Gemini (meaning 'twin'), was a success. A successful transportation of two subjects into the internet was more than anything they could have hoped for. A program is said to be in development that will help navigate across the internet to the original Lyoko from Gemini. If it is a success, several airline companies may not be able to stay in business much longer.

_November 27__th__, 2010_

_Article from French newspaper:_

Two subjects have successfully transferred from Gemini to Lyoko. The test concluded early this morning. The two subjects, Odd Della Rhobbia, 16, and Ulrich Stern, 17, were two of the original pilots of the Skid, the original vehicle that traveled the internet. Several more copies are said to be near completion. Some rumors as to one of the copies is that one will be placed on the International Space Station.

_September 2__nd__, 2011_

_Article from American newspaper (stub):_

Several copies of the original Lyoko have arrived on every country. One is also set to arrive on the International Space Station. Several hundreds of trips have yielded successful results for intercontinental travel. With so many scheduled to be created, they are referred to as the Lyoko Network.

_December 21__st__, 2011_

_Article from French newspaper:_

The space shuttle carrying Ditto, a Lyoko copy, that was bound for the International Space Station was destroyed. Shortly after launch, two sonic jets intercepted the rocket, attacking the booster. It exploded, killing the seven astronauts (three American, four French) inside. So far no one has claimed responsibility. The core of the supercomputer was breached, exposing the nuclear fuel cell inside. It was ruptured by the explosion and exploded as well in low orbit. The Electro-Magnetic Pulse disabled satellites above the attack site, allowing the jet fighters to escape. A tribute to the fallen astronauts will be held early next month.

_February 24__th__, 2012_

_Article from American newspaper_

Russian, French, and American researchers have discovered a way to bring the world of Lyoko closer to reality. Four years of constant research has finally paid off. Using advanced holographic technology, it is possible to see what a person sees while on the Lyoko Network. It is one giant step towards uniting Earth and the digital universe together.

_March 31__st__, 2012_

_Article from American newspaper_

A small room, 12mx10m, has fully merged with Lyoko. It had an unexpected affect; it turned the room into a gateway directly to the Lyoko Network. It is like walking through a doorway into the Lyoko Network.

_June 27__th__, 2012_

_Article from American newspaper_

With the ability to walk directly into the Lyoko Network soon to be made available to the public, police have set up task forces with one goal: protect the safety of the public from hackers. The technology has had several blocks set on it, such as nothing from the Lyoko Network can be brought to Earth, but still allow things from Earth to go to Lyoko. A human can enter Lyoko and exit because it came from earth, but a virus cannot enter earth because it is from Lyoko Network. There is also a fail-safe: if someone loses all of their lifepoints, they are devirtualized and returned to earth. These task forces have the authority to track all entrances to the Lyoko Network, all traveling through it, and every exit from it. The task forces have the universal name of LN Guardians, or simply Guardians. The name was suggested by Ulrich Stern, in reference to one of Xana's monsters that captured and contained Aelita Hopper at one point.

_October 2__nd__, 2012_

_Article from American newspaper_

Researchers have developed ways to increase the amount of space that Lyoko and Earth can crossover. They have also refined the amount of energy required to maintain the connection to ½ of the original. There are rumors of a device that can create a crossover point around a single person, pulling them into Lyoko. There are several other rumors of a device that can allow one to travel to and from Lyoko at any time.

_November 14__th__, 2012_

_Article from American newspaper_

The startling number of missing persons is increasing at an alarming rate. Since the Crossover technology has reached the public four months ago, a total of seventeen thousand people are reported missing. Guardians are working on creating a modification that will allow them to track a person at all times on the Lyoko Network.

Mostly a timeline. Now, on to the story!


	2. First Encounter

Ulrich Stern awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. Even though it was Sunday morning, he still forced himself out of bed at five-thirty in the morning, Eastern Standard Time. He showered, then dressed. He was not required to report to the local LN Guardian offices until midday.

He lay across his sofa and decided to watch the news for a few minutes. Just before he dozed off, his laptop, which was on the floor next to the sofa, began beeping. Before he could reach down and grab it, his cell phone started ringing.

"Stern," he said, answering. He waited for a second as he retrieved his laptop. There was a large window opened. It had a blue background with a red globe in the left portion of the window. Various points one the globe were marked with black dots, indicating public Crossover points. Above each black dot was a number, indicating the Crossover ID number. The right portion held a list with Crossover locations, their coordinates, the Supercomputer cyber ID they were connected to, the Crossover ID code number, and the location of the Supercomputer on Earth.

One of the black dots on the map was flashing red. He looked on the right side of the screen and saw one of the entries was doing the same thing. It was a Crossover point less than five miles away. The cyber ID of the Supercomputer was 13. The computer itself was located half way across the world.

"Stern," the voice in his ear snapped him back to reality. "This is Lieutenant Daniel Harris. Something is wrong with the Crossover connection."

"I'm checking that right now. It seems the Supercomputer was hacked. It looks as if the hacker is still inside, so I'm tracing all connections. It will take me a minute to find out what was tampered with."

Shortly after the Xana was defeated and the Lyoko technology was available for research, Ulrich's father saw it as a chance to secure his son's future. Ulrich was already good at fighting, so his father thought it best if Ulrich learned as much as he could about computers, especially the ones that interacted with the Lyoko Network.

"Sir, it looks as if one of the safety blocks is destroyed."

Just as Harris said that, Ulrich found out for himself. It was Protocol 117, the safety that stopped objects from the Lyoko Network from going to Earth. There was also another one, Protocol 116. That protocol allowed Earth-originating objects to enter and exit the Lyoko Network.

The hacker had basically changed the Protocols to do the exact opposite of their original design; they now allowed the monsters out, but locked humans in.

Ulrich checked the logs of exits from the Lyoko Network from that point. There were 17 exits in the last ten minutes, 15 of them could not be identified as human.

"Harris, listen very closely: evacuate every person at that Crossover point. I'm going to inform the operators of the Supercomputer, and have them evacuate every person currently connected to the Supercomputer through another Crossover or to another Supercomputer. Do not allow anyone near the Crossover. I'm on my way."

Ulrich flipped his phone shut and slid it into his pocket. He placed his laptop on the seat next to him. The entire time he was talking with Harris, he was trying to deactivate the relay to the Supercomputer. But the hacker had thought of that also. A fail-safe quickly locked Ulrich out of the Supercomputer.

He jumped up and ran to his room. He quickly dressed into his black Guardian uniform, form-fitting black pants and a black shirt with "GS" on the chest in white. He clipped a belt around his waist, then slipped his Glock 9mm pistol into the holster. He strapped extra ammo to the belt also. Then he put a small watch on his wrist. It was two inches thick, two wide, and three in length.

It was a Crossover generator. It allowed him to have all of his abilities that he had on Lyoko, on Earth. It only allowed that ability for one hour, then it would need to recharge itself for four hours. There was only four that existed, all of them prototypes riddled with bugs.

He ran outside, locking the door on his way out. He slid on a helmet, then jumped on his motorcycle. The helmet cancelled out almost all sound from the outside. It was designed to automatically connect to a cell phone wirelessly so calls could be received while riding.

He heard a small chime just as he was exiting his driveway. "Belpois, Jeremie," his helmet informed him.

"Answer."

"Ulrich, its Jeremie. Something's wrong with a Crossover point. The monsters have breached through the containment shield and are on Earth. They've injured seven so far, three reported critical."

"I traced it to a hacker on the west coast of the United States. My laptop will send a message to the local Guardians. They locked in humans, allowed the monsters out. I spoke with a Lieutenant Harris and ordered him to evacuate everyone. I think it's a great time to test our little black boxes."

"You'll be going solo. Yumi is in Japan, overseeing the activation of a Crossover point, Odd is visiting family for a week, we're still trying to locate Aelita, and I'm stuck 70 minutes away, even by helicopter."

Ulrich's GPS on his motorcycle informed him that he was less than three minutes away from his destination.

"Any luck finding out what they are Jeremie?"

"No luck. Everyone is locked out, even the engineers on-site. Its going to take a while for everyone to evacuate. Then they'll remove the nuclear power source, stopping more from entering Earth."

"What about the ones already on Earth? Is there any way to destroy them quickly?"

With everyone having access to Lyoko, people had began creating their own monsters. Most were created by amateurs that learned how from the Internet. They had created them to improve their skills. Some created them to sell for a profit. Other's were created to locate and either kill or capture specific individuals.

"I was locked out before I could access the exit data."

With one minute to his destination, Ulrich pressed the button on the top of his magical box. He was wearing his old Lyoko outfit, complete with his katanas. He saw one of the monsters: it looked very similar to Xana's Tarantulas, except it had purple armor covering around its head and chest. He called his newest foe a "Spyder."

Ulrich aimed his motorcycle at the Spyder, then jumped into the air, heading towards a new monster. This one was like a Blok, except it was larger, colored green, and had a new weapon: it launched small rounds like mortar at its targets. He called it a "SuperBlok" (not very creative, I know).

He rushed forward, then Triplicated himself. His copies were immediately destroyed by another monster. This one was like a Megatank, but about ten times the size. It shot out its attacks in an X shape. The eye was twenty feet above the ground. He named his newest foe "GigaTank." Looking around, he was there was five of each type.

"Jeremie," he said into his helmet. "I found some new friends. They destroyed my clones and I tried destroying one with my motorcycle, but it wasn't even scratched."

"I saw. Did I mention that your Crossover generator allows me to see what you see?"

Before he could respond, a bolt of energy rushed towards him. He dodged to the side just in time. He ran toward the Spyder, hoping to at least crack its shield. He struck down as hard as he could and was rewarded with a large explosion.

Ulrich quickly jumped on to the GigaTank. He climbed along the inside of its shell until he reached the large eye. He stabbed it, thrusting the katana's blade to its hilt. The explosion was large enough to send Ulrich flying towards the rooftop of the nearest building.

"Jeremie, if this thing is so big, how did it fit through the Crossover point? Isn't it only ten feet high?"

"I don't know. I guess it was smaller than it is now."

"Any luck getting me some help?"

"We are still locked out, and I'm afraid your Crossover point isn't the only one malfunctioning. Every point within a hundred-mile radius is malfunctioning. We can't shut down the Supercomputer for another 20 minutes."

"What about an air strike? I have one katana, only managed to destroy two monsters, and have almost zero life points!"

"I've got an idea, but its risky. I'll be back in a few minutes. Hold them off until then." Then he was gone, leaving Ulrich on his own.

The monsters had destroyed every building around him. It looked as if it was the site of a missile strike. That thought gave him an idea.

He pulled off his damaged helmet. As it dropped to the ground, his samurai outfit disappeared, along with his one remaining katana.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"This is Meeks," a male voice answered.

"Meeks, this is Ulrich. I need you to pull a few strings and see if you can get them to scramble a pair of attack jets armed with air-to-ground missiles. Nothing less than that is going to take care of this problem."

Just as he finished, a Spyder shot at him, narrowly missing his head, but hitting his hand.

"Damn it!" He yelled, holding his burned hand. His phone was just a melted piece of electronics and plastic. He pulled the Glock 9mm from his waistband and ejected the clip of standard shot and locked in a clip of armor-piercing bullets. He fired at the Spyder's head, which was twice his height. He emptied an entire clip into its head, but that didn't help. Then he grabbed a clip and loaded his handgun.

The clip was filled with bullets that had a small but powerful magnet. It would, theoretically destroy anything digital. He fired two bullets. Nothing happened. He ran toward one of the Spyder's legs, pulling a small knife out as he went. He cut the leg and was startled when green blood oozed out.

_That's impossible, _he thought. _They can't be real._

Then the Spyder pointed one of its arms at his head, just three feet away, then fired. Ulrich fell to the ground without a sound.

* * *

Now that you've read that, press the blue button down below


End file.
